Tam Song
Hey, Vice president here! In this page, I am going to talk about Tam Song. You are welcome to add any information, but please remember, no swearing words, or anything that is rude! Have fun and be nice!!! "The only people who refuse readings are those with darkness to hide." ''---''Tam Song, Book 4: Neverseen. Tam Song is a Shade, a member of the Black Swan but most importantly a friend to his twin sister Linh Song. Together, Tam and his sister Linh were banished from the Lost Cities because Linh flooded Ravagog which led to them living alone in Wildwood Colony (a gnomish territory). While they were banished, Linh was required to attend Exillium and Tam went with along because he feared she would be lonely and scared. In book 4, Neverseen, their banishment was lifted by the the Council and the twins move to Alleveterre which is one of the Black Swan's hideouts, but after the events of Lodestar, they move in with Tiergan and attend Foxfire with the rest of their friends. The name "Tam" appears to be Vietnamese. It means "twin" or "excellence", along with other meanings. Appearance He has jet black hair and silvery tips which he dyed it with his registry pendant, in revenge against his parents. His sister Linh did the same, and their hair looks very similar. He is described in the books as "good-looking" and "handsome". Ability: Shade This ability lets Tam control Shadow Vapor and "read" a person by reading how much shadow vapor they have. This is because the more shadow vapor they have, the more secrets and darkness they have to hide. It lets the person see,"The darkness within us all." If a person has too much shadow vapor or won't let him take the reading, he is skeptical and a bit rude towards that person. We know this because Keefe and Alvar had both rejected the reading and Tam had been suspicious of both of them ever since. Family Tam pulled the silver over his eyes''"You like the look?"__Tam Song to his father, Lodestar'' Linh Song (Twin sister) Linh is Tam's twin sister. She was banished from the Lost Cities, and went to Exillium, so did Tam, because he didn't want her to face this alone. Tam is protective over his sister, and was very concerned for her safety. Quan Song (Father) Quan is Tam's father. It is shown in the book that Tam does not like his father, maybe because Quan seems to care more about position then his kids. In the past, Quan tried to convince people that Tam was Linh's older brother, however, the twins did not follow through with it. As a result, and a punishment, Tam was forced to sleep in a room with his sister. He was rude and harsh in Lodestar and Nightfall. Mai Song (Mother) Mai is Tam and Linh's mother. She enjoys art and has a studio in Choralmere that was used in Nightfall as a place for Physic/Livvy to check Alvar. In Lodestar and Nightfall, she asked the twins to forgive her. Though, the twins said they needed time and that their parents needed to earn their respect. Relationships Sophie Foster (friend/possible love interest) Sophie Foster and Tam met in Book 4: Neverseen, Exillium. He immediately noticed her, well,everyone did when Sophie almost burnt down Exillium at her first day. Tam described her as "different" when they shadow whisper/ transmitting to each other. Sophie finally got Tam to trust her when she helped his twin sister, Linh, to be not afraid of drowning. Biana Vacker (friend/possible love interest) Biana and Tam, they both met in book 4: Neverseen. It has seemed that they are both interested with each other. Biana looked impressed when Tam used his shadows to a clump of tree to reveal Linh, and stated that it is almost like the ability Vanisher, which is what she is. There is also one time, when Keefe stated there might be another guy (meaning Tam) in the Foster Fan club, Tam looked uninterested, and glanced at Biana's direction. This could show a interest Tam has toward Biana. In lodestar, Linh told Biana that Marella isn't Tam's type, but that he likes brunettes. Biana is a brunette. In Nightfall, when Mai, Tam's mother, painted portraits of the twin in separate pictures, Biana added the silvery tips, and Tam looked surprised at first, but then said he loved it. Fitz Vacker '''(friend/possible love interest)' They did not talk much in the series, but there is one part that says Fitz liked the Twins, Linh and Tam already as friends. It is stated as they are friends. Fitz and Tam also goes with Sophie in Lodestar. '''Keefe Sencen '(frienemy/possible love interest)' Tam did not trust Keefe when they met in Neverseen, Book 4. It was because Keefe refused to take a reading from "bangs boy". They seemed to not like each other, Tam didn't like Keefe because he does not trust him, Keefe did not like Tam due to the jealousy of how Tam and Sophie communicating with minds. Linh says Keefe and Tam does not like each other because of how similar they're personality is.They both had parent problems, they also get in to a lot of trouble. 'Dex Dizznee '(friend/possible love interest)' There wasn't much conflict between Tam and Dex. They were friends. Marella Redek '''(friend/possible love interest)''' They officially met in Nightfall, book 6. At one point, they seemed to be challenging each other about their abilities. (in a fun and teasing way) In Lodestar, Sophie mentioned that Marella was tossing her hair in a "flirty" way when they were all glancing at her. Category:Family Category:Factual